


Penguins

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Animalia for AtlinMerrick [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's fall in the Thames made his limp worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins

John, pulled still breathing from the Thames, was alternately coughing and muttering words almost as foul as the smell of his soaked clothes. The navy-blue jumper was definitely done for.

His statement finished, he stomped off toward the cab stand without even waiting to see whether Sherlock followed. The cold water had brought his old limp back, and Donovan watched his stumpy body lurch from side to side, every step leaving a wet splat and a muttered obscenity behind him.

Barely swallowing her sudden laugh, Donovan met Anderson's eyes and pantomimed a penguin's waddle, her arms down at her sides and her hands flapping.

She opened her mouth to make the matching "Wakka-wakka" noise when Sherlock's icy gaze caught her eye, and there was no humor at all in the narrow crescent of his sharp bared teeth.

\-----------------------------------------


End file.
